


Quack, you're it!

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark brings home a stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quack, you're it!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Clexfest pets challenge. Thanks to my beta readers Lola, JFC and Alee. All remaining errors are mine. 2,100 words.  
> Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to DC Comics.

He woke to the muffled sound of quacking. Lex rolled over in bed and hit his pillow with a fist, grumbled about morons under his breath, then tried to get back to sleep. The quacking didn't stop. In fact, it grew louder and frantic. It sounded like a distressed penguin with a head cold.

Lex yanked his big fluffy pillow closer and covered his head to drown out the sound. It helped for a short time, but then the noise grew louder still. Lex sat bolt upright. It sounded like the noise was coming from his balcony.

He flung his blanket aside and slipped his feet into his leather slippers, pulling on a pair of boxers and on a robe. Last night he'd tied one on and his head was pounding. He'd been hosting a small gathering and, after most of the guests had left, Lex had drunk one too many toasts to himself and his empty apartment. Clark had gone out in the middle of the celebrations, insisting he'd be right back. After all, it wouldn't have been right for him to ignore the call of the League for some unimportant party, even if that party had been to celebrate their engagement.

Lex trudged out into the living room, rubbing his face with both hands. The smell of alcohol filled his nostrils. He'd dropped into his bed without bothering to shower or clean up after the party. He could still smell alcohol on his hands and in the room. The digital clock read three AM. Someone was going to pay.

The sounds of distressed quacks were loudest out here. It was definitely coming from the balcony. Lex stomped over (as hard as he could stomp, considering his pounding head), and flung aside the drapes covering the balcony glass door. It was pitch dark out save for the distant lights from the city. He flicked the switch to the outdoor lights and the balcony lit up. What greeted him was the last thing he ever expected to see.

Lex unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"I'm still pissed off at you," he yelled in frustration at his erstwhile fiance. Clark wasn't supposed to be here. He'd told Clark before he'd run off to save whoever the hell had so desperately needed saving right in the middle of their very special day not to come back. He distinctly remembered saying that if Clark walked out the door (or flew, in this case), Clark would not be welcome in Lex's home again. But here he was, sitting on Lex's balcony with what looked like a wounded duck between his blue thighs.

He wasn't Superman at that moment though. Lex could tell when Clark was putting on what he called "The Super Look." He was just Clark Kent, dressed in that ridiculous costume with a duck in his hands.

"I'm so sorry I woke you up," Clark said, standing while trying desperately to keep hold of the flapping, quacking mallard. However, Lex could now see that one wing wasn't actually flapping. It appeared to be broken. Lex's observation was confirmed when the bird escaped from Clark's clutches and hop-flapped as fast as it could away from Clark.

"What the hell is that," Lex pointed to the now free bird, "doing here?"

Clark stood slowly, and brushed feathers from his uniform and hands. "I sort of hit it on the way home." He shuffled his feet on the spot, eyes turned down. Did Clark actually look upset?

Lex moved towards the duck, but the thing frantically flapped its one good wing and tried to hop away. He changed directions and decided that maybe leaving it alone was a better tactic. Instead he slowly moved away from the desperate-looking mallard toward Clark.

"You're kidding!" Lex said in a stunned tone. Clark was always careful when up in the air, as his alter ego and had never so much as swatted a fly. Up close, Lex could see the look of distress in his blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to hit it," Clark said, miserable eyes trained on the bird. It hopped a few steps then settled down beside a potted plant, its broken wing spread out. Lex could now see the small droplets of blood trailing from Clark to the bird. He turned to Clark and saw that there was even some blood soaked into Clark's chest. It was barely noticeable because of the color of the Superman uniform, but it was there.

"I'm sure you didn't, Clark," Lex said. He opened his arms wide and Clark walked into them without hesitation. His head fell onto Lex's shoulder and Lex patted Clark on the back with soothing strokes. His anger with Clark had completely vanished. In the cool crisp air of the dawn, Lex's head had also cleared.

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and pulled him in close, squeezing him tightly. After a few minutes, they broke the embrace and turned to see that the duck was now leaning away from his broken side. One webbed foot stuck out at an add angle.

"It's a little late, or way too early, but in the morning we could take him to a vet and have him checked out," Lex said softly.

Clark nodded, his great shoulders bent from fatigue and misery. The frown on his face grew deeper. "The sky was totally clear and then suddenly there was this thump right here." Clark lifted his hand to the spot on his chest where the stains and a few feathers still clung. "I didn't know what else to do."

Lex placed a hand on Clark's neck and pulled his head closer to place a gentle kiss on Clark's cheek. It must have been like hitting a brick wall for the small bird. Poor thing.

"We'll take him to a vet. I promise," Lex whispered into Clark's ear. That seemed to cheer him up a little, though Clark's shoulders were still bowed. "Why don't we get you inside and changed? You probably want to get out of these things."

Clark followed Lex to the balcony door. They both looked over to the duck.

"Maybe I should stay and watch Harold," Clark said with worry in his eyes. Harold? Clark had actually named the creature? Great! This was going to require a very delicate touch.

"I'm sure... Harold will be fine. In the meantime, you need to get out of those clothes." He led Clark into their home and to the bathroom where Clark stripped out of his uniform and stepped into the shower. Unable to resist, Lex tossed his robe aside and slipped out of his boxers. He joined Clark under the spray of the hot water. Within moments their lips had locked in a hungry kiss. Clark's arms wrapped around Lex and pulled him closer. Lex hissed as their erections touched. The feeling of Clark's thick shaft rubbing across Lex's only made Lex hornier. He grabbed handfuls of Clark's dark hair and mashed their mouths together in a sloppy, wet kiss. Clark pushed Lex up against the cold, wet tiles, thrusting a big thigh between Lex's legs and lifting him off the floor of the shower stall.

"I want to fuck you right here and now," Clark growled. Lex didn't see any point in arguing. He pushed on Clark's chest and, when there was room, turned around, planted his hands on the wall, and looked over his shoulder. He was sure the lust in Clark's eyes was rivaled only by the lust in his own.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Lex purred suggestively. "Come and get this." He wiggled his ass and spread his legs, thrusting his butt in Clark's direction.

Clark's eyes flashed with desire and moments later he fell on Lex, hands gripping Lex's hips tight enough to bruise. Clark turned the shower head away so that it sprayed the glass door, and then picked up the bottle of lube they kept just for such occasions.

Lex watched as Clark poured a generous amount of lubricant on his hand, and then dropped the now empty bottle to the floor. He slathered it on his long thick cock then pressed the swollen head to Lex's opening. Lex's own cock jumped in anticipation of the feeling of Clark inside him.

With one big hand on Lex's shoulder and the other holding his cock, Clark pushed his way in until he was buried balls deep. Clark wrapped his arm around Lex's chest and pulled Lex up closer.

"That feels so fucking amazing," Clark groaned. Lex moaned his approval and grabbed hold of Clark's arm. Clark thrust in and out a few times, planting soft kisses on Lex's ear lobe.

"Harold?" Lex asked between grunts.

"Lex! Duck names are not exactly the first thing on my mind right now," Clark said as he thrust in harder. He grabbed onto Lex's hip with one hand and pulled out, then slammed in deeper.

"Fuck, do that again," Lex cried out. The full feeling was overwhelming and Lex's cock jumped. It wouldn't take much to get him off at this point. His whole body was humming from the sudden sexual encounter.

"I'm really sorry I ran out on you, on us, last night," Clark said. He reached around and took Lex's cock in his big hand. The first stroke was all it took to make Lex come. He shouted as his orgasm overtook him. Clark was buried deep in him, and continued to jerk Lex's cock. Lex threw his head back, pressing it against Clark's wet shoulder.

"Best make-up sex ever," Lex managed to say between thrusts. He pressed his ass back against Clark and relished in the feel of Clark's thick cock still buried deep inside him.

It wasn't long before Clark was coming as well. Turning the shower head to face them, Clark held Lex up as they cleaned up. The spontaneous lovemaking had put a seemingly permanent grin on Clark's face.

They walked from the bedroom in matching robes. Lex passed Clark a bottle of water and cracked the lid on his own.

"Can we make a nest for Harold inside?" Clark asked. He ducked his head and gazed up at Lex through dark lashes. It was unfair because when he looked at Lex that way, Lex would give him anything he asked for.

Lex smiled and they walked together to the glass door to the balcony. "We could make him a nest on the balcony once he's recovered from his injuries."

"I know just the shirt to use," Clark said with a glint in his eyes. Lex knew exactly what shirt Clark meant.

Lex glared at Clark. "You are not touching my silk sh..." Lex stopped when he saw that Clark's face had fallen. He turned and looked to see what Clark was staring at. The duck was on its side, not moving. Clark rushed over and crouched in front of the bird.

"No," Clark whispered. Lex joined him. He hadn't bothered to put his slippers on, and the concrete was chilly this early in the morning. The sky had already started to lighten. Lex placed a hand on Clark's shoulder.

Harold was dead. His feathers ruffled in the slight breeze. Clark reached out then pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, Clark," Lex muttered softly. He wasn't sure what else to say. Lex rubbed Clark's shoulders, hoping to comfort him.

"But we were going to take him to a doctor and then maybe the farm. My mom would have taken care of him," Clark was muttering under his breath. "He was going to have a good home."

"I know, Clark," Lex soothed. They stood, but Clark's eyes were still on the bird. "I bet you would have been a great duck owner."

Clark leaned his head against Lex's shoulder. This was a little over the top even for Clark, but Lex pulled him close and held him. It was obvious this wasn't about a bird.

"I killed it," Clark whispered.

"Clark, it was an accident. You didn't mean to hurt him," Lex said. They stood like that for five minutes. Lex could see Harold from where he stood. "Do you want us to get a duck, Clark?"

Clark nodded against Lex's shoulder. "Can we name it Harold? We could keep him at the farm and make him a nice nest."

Lex paused before he spoke the next words. "We can even use one of my shirts."

When Clark pulled away, Lex saw that he was smiled just a little. "You're the best, Lex."

They went back into the apartment. Lex took care of placing Harold inside a box. It was one thing the world would never know about Superman that only Lex Luthor knew, that would never appear in any headlines on any paper in the world: he had a soft heart underneath all that steel.

End


End file.
